Wireless communication technologies and services continue to proliferate leading to new voice and data services, carrier aggregation, and new demands on roaming to name a few. As technologies advance and user demand for services increases, wireless communication devices need to support an increasing number of operating frequency bands to support the technologies and services. At the same time, wireless communication devices are getting smaller. For example, mobile phones are becoming increasingly thinner, and as a result there may be less volume available for antenna structures and systems, as well as less space for the coexistence of electromechanical components around the antenna.
Smaller devices may result in the need for more compact antennas. However, more compact antennas may not cover enough frequency bands for satisfactory operation. These opposing trends—increasing demands on antennas while shrinking the volume available for antennas—lead to a need for improved antenna designs. Thus, there is a need to provide an antenna compact enough to fit in modern wireless communication devices while covering frequency bands demanded for various services.